The present invention pertains to the art of cold spraying and, more particularly, to cold spraying cryo-milled, nano-grained particles.
Conventionally, cold spray techniques are employed to provide a surface treatment to a component. Cold spray techniques are employed when it is desired to apply a coating material without adding heat or the like to affect a bond between the component to be coated and the coating material. The lack of heat utilized in bonding the particles to a substrate ensures that nano-grained particle feedstock or powder will form a coating or deposit having a nano-grained structure. The nano-grained deposit can be used as a coating or removed from the substrate and employed as a free form material.